Cybeasts
A Cybeast (電脳獣, Dennōjū?) in Japan, known as "Cybeast" in the English version of MegaMan Battle Network 6, is a large animal-like program from the MegaMan Battle Network series. There are two Cybeasts: Gregar and Falzar, and they are the final bosses in MegaMan Battle Network 6. Their appearance is often followed with the appearance of Evil Spirits, which are capable of creating barriers to areas of the Net. They also appeared in Rockman EXE Beast and in the MegaMan NT Warrior manga. This Cybeasts are actually is the Super Animal Spirit Zords after the two of them fused. The Cybeast is back and joined Samuel and Eve to form into Cybeast Megazord/Grezaja in Juken Sentai Gekiranger. History The Creation of Gregar Cybeast Gregar was created over a period of time through an apparently random coagulation of bugs. As the coagulation grew and grew, it eventually mutated into a large wolf-like Multibug Organism, similar to Gospel. Gregar was a dangerous menace, tearing up large patches of the internet and deleting hundreds of NetNavis. The Creation of Falzar In response to the Gregar threat, scientists were at a loss. As no Navi had been able to get close enough to delete it, it seemed unstoppable. One man, Dr. Cain (the grandfather of Mayor Cain), came up with a solution: Create a second Cybeast, one under human control. This artificial Cybeast, Falzar, was shaped like a great bird. Unfortunately, due to its incredible power, the humans lost control of it, and it became as great a menace as Gregar. Dr. Cain was eventually shunned from society. The Battles With two Cybeasts loose on the internet, people seemed at a loss. However, Falzar, whatever its lack of control, had been designed with one purpose in mind: to defeat Gregar. Instead of joining forces with its wolf-like counterpart, Falzar attacked it. The two repeatedly clashed, until one day they arrived at a stalemate. Onlookers described it as "The first one to move would lose". The two remained there, glaring at each other mercilessly, as the Navis built a pit around them. This pit was known as the Underground. Over the years, the two became dormant. The Awakening Years after the original incident, Lord Wily learnt of the Cybeasts, and sought to use their power. He used CircusMan.EXE to drain Navi Energy from innocent victims. When CircusMan had enough energy, he used it to reawaken the Cybeasts, and quicky absorbed one (Opposite to the named version in the game MegaMan Battle Network 6: Gregar will have Falzar taken) into his large stomach before they had a chance to react. He found he could not hold the other and left, bringing the Cybeast to Wily. MegaMan set out to attack the remaining Cybeast, eventually absorbing it into his own body. The Defeat MegaMan carried the Cybeast with him for some time, using its power and, during encounters with World Three, would find that the creature within would take over his body. Eventually, in a final confrontation with Wily, the Cybeast would be pulled out of his body. Wily sent the Cybeasts into two humongous Copybots, and planned to use them to destroy the Net society. Eventually, Colonel.EXE and Iris.EXE deleted the Cybeast Wily had controlled, and MegaMan fought his own. After the beast's defeat, it returned to MegaMan's body and attacked Colonel and Iris, who merged and pulled the Cybeast out of MegaMan, then blew themselves and WWWHQ up to delete the Cybeast for good. The Return of Cybeasts The mysterious disk and the Neos Necklace and its unite at once again. The Solaris and Eve join together to fused into the true Super Animal Spirit Zord. This actually the ancient Cybeasts resemble of Spirit Zords. They join force with Samuel and Eve Brea and combine form into Cybeast Megazord/Grezaja to defeat Jody and Mr.Krupp. After they defeated, it remerge back into regular Super Animal Spirit and Cybeasts can control Samuel. Video Games ﻿They appears on Godzilla: Monsters Attack, Godzilla: Unleashed Destruction Smash as a playable. Replace as a boss. Category:Protagonist